Every Year
by Be My Master
Summary: Lily and James go forward in time and meet their son, in some different places and different times in their life. Pairings are JamesxLily, SiriusxRemus and HarryxDraco.


Every year, Hogwarts lets people go into the future to see their future self and/or kids. James Potter and Lily Evans were in third year. They had just recently started dating and the professors thought that they should see the future them and/or their child. They picked their future child.

'Are you sure about this, Lily?' asked James.

'Yes, I want to see if we have a child,' was Lily's answer.

So they went to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore sent them into the future.

They landed outside of number 4 private drive. They had a note that told them that their son was called Harry.

They knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer the door. The door opened and standing there was Petunia. Lily looked up in shock at her sister.

'Hello,' said James.

'Lily?'

'Yes. Is… is Harry in there?' asked Lily.

'Yes, but I'm not letting you in. I'm not letting you go near my Dudley. You're supposed to be dead.'

'Let us in to sees our love child!' said James.

Lily sighed.

'Sorry. He must have knocked his head on the way here,' said Lily.

Petunia went inside and got Harry from the cupboard under the stairs.

'Get up!' she yelled.

'I'm up! I'm up!' came a small voice.

Harry came out of the closet, the small, skinny boy that he was when he was ten. His bright green eyes looked out from behind broken glasses. Lilly gasped when he came out of the cupboard. He looked just like James with her eyes. Lilly looked at Harry and Harry looked at them. He looked scared.

James's eyes traveled up to the lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

'What happened here?' he asked.

Harry's hand shot up to his forehead, flattening his fringe over his scar.

'Harry, these are your parents,' aunt Petunia said.

Harry's face lit up and he ran at Lilly, hugging her tightly.

'Mum,' Harry whispered.

'Have you come to take him?' asked aunt Petunia.

'We came to visit. It's a school thing. We could choose to see our child, our parents, when they were in school or ourselves after we left school,' said James.

Harry backed away from Lilly.

'You're not taking me home?' he asked.

'Sorry, but no,' said Lilly.

Harry's eyes filled up with tears. He hung his head.

'Well, you've seen him,' said aunt Petunia. 'Go now'

Lilly and James went back to their time and Lilly broke down crying.

'Did you see his face when we said that we couldn't take him with us?' she asked through sobs.

James held her tightly, thinking of what they had just seen.

'But why weren't we there?' he asked.

'Remember? Petunia said that we were dead.'

Remus and Sirius ran up to them. Remus was beaming and Sirius was snow white.

'What happened in your future?' Remus asked.

'We… we met our son,' said James.

'That great!' said Remus. 'What do you look like when you're older?'

'I don't know. We were dead.'

'Dead? But… but how were you dead?'

'I don't know. What up with Sirius?'

'I don't know. He hasn't told me anything about his future.'

'I'm in Azkaban,' Sirius said.

'What?' they all asked. 'Why?'

'I… I got blamed for killing 13 people in plain sight of muggles. But I was on the run,' he said. 'Apparently, I had sold you out to lord Voldemort.'

They all looked at him. All of them were quiet. Remus moved forward and wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck. He wrapped his arms around Remus's waist.

Peter walked up to them.

'What happened in your future?' Lilly asked.

Sirius looked at Peter.

'YOU!' he yelled. 'How dare you? How could you betray us?'

Sirius ran at Peter, but Remus was still holding on to him, so he didn't get very far.

Two years later, they were doing the whole thing again.

Lilly and James went to see Harry in his second year of Hogwarts, Remus went with them, Sirius went to visit himself and Peter stayed at school.

Lilly, James and Remus went to the Headmasters office to get the password to the Gryffindor Common room.

They walked to the portrait of the fat lady and said the password.

'I'll get him,' said Remus. 'What does he look like?'

'Like me, with Lilly's eyes and a scar on his forehead,' said James.

Remus went in and saw him.

He walked up behind him. 'Harry?'

Harry turned around. 'Yeah, that's me.'

'Please, come with me.'

Harry followed Remus out of the common room.

'Mum, dad?' Harry said softly.

'Yeah. You still sound so small,' said Lilly.

Harry all of a sudden looked really mad.

'Sorry!' Lilly said. 'I didn't mean that-'

'You left me with them!' Harry yelled. 'You left me all alone with those terrible people and their damned son! How could you?... Didn't you want me?' Harry asked softly, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

'Of course we wanted you!' Lilly said, she, too, was crying.

'We died!' James yelled. 'We didn't have a chose!'

'But… but I was told that you left me there before you died.'

'Who told you that?'

'Dudley.'

Harry bust out crying again and he ran down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. There, he bumped into someone.

'Watch where you're going, Potter... What's wrong? Why are you crying?'

It was Draco Malfoy.

Remus, Lilly and James ran down the stairs after him.

Draco had wrapped his arms firmly around Harry, who was sobbing into Draco's chest.

'Lucius?' Remus asked.

'No,' said Draco. 'That's my father. My name is Draco.'

'Well, Draco,' said James. 'Can we have Harry back, please?'

'Are they the reason you're crying?' he asked Harry softly.

Harry nodded his head.

'Then, no. I'm the only one who can make him cry. It's my job.'

'Harry,' Lilly said. 'Please, I don't like it when people cry.'

Harry looked at her. 'Leave.'

'What?' said James.

'Go away! Leave me alone!' Harry yelled. 'If you really wanted to be with me then you wouldn't have let yourselves bloody die! I don't care if you didn't have a god damn fucking chose!'

'Harry!' Remus said. 'Watch your language.'

'I don't even know who you are!'

Draco stood there, watching. He knew what was going on.

Harry went ridged.

'Harry?' Lilly asked.

Harry moved toward the wall. He put his hand on it.

'_Ssssaaaaiii aaacccchh ssiiiiieeeeth_,' Harry said.

'What?' asked James.

Harry ran down the hall, his hand still on the wall.

They followed. Harry stopped in front of a wall. Both of his hands were on the wall. He looked straight forward. Then, he turned around.

A bright light enveloped James, Lilly and Remus.

Back at Hogwarts, they met up with Sirius, who slinked his arm around Remus's waist when he saw them.

'So what happened this time? More tears?' he asked.

'And swearing,' Remus mumbled.

'Swearing?'

'Their kid kept swearing at them. How are you in the future?'

'Same as normal. So f-ing boring.'

Three years later, Lilly and James went back to Harry's Hogwarts. They were surprised how much Harry had grown over the course of three years. He was now about as tall as James, who was quit tall, but he was still skinny. Though, this year, he looked very angry. He was fifteen years old and quite handsome.

He was leaning against the wall and muttering to himself.

Lilly and James walked over to him.

'Oh,' Harry said. 'It's you again.'

'Yeah,' said James. 'We're back.'

'Like I care.'

'Oy! Watch what you're saying, young man!'

'Young man? I'm about as old as you.'

'I'm seven teen.'

'You're going to die in four years.'

James looked at Harry. Harry looked at James.

Draco walked over.

'Um,' he said. 'Two Harry's and another Weasley?'

'No,' Harry said. 'This is my mum and dad.'

'I thought that they were dead.'

Harry huffed and walked off. Draco followed him. So did James and Lilly.

Lilly gasped as Draco took hold of Harry's hand and pulled him down a corridor to the right. Harry followed him and giggled a little. Draco pulled Harry into a kiss and put his hands on Harry's waist. Lilly gasped again, but this time she smiled and took James hand in her own. She didn't care that her son was gay, she was just glad that he was happy.

A flash of bright light brought them back to their time. Lilly placed her hands on the back of James neck and smiled at him. He smiled at her. James leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Remus and Sirius walked up to them, hand in hand. They looked as though they had been snogging.

'So,' Remus said. 'How was Harry?'

'He's being a bit moody but he has a boyfriend to hold him through,' Lilly said.

'A boyfriend you say?' asked Sirius.

'Yeah,' James said. 'He's Lucius's son.'

'He's a Malfoy?' Sirius asked. 'No affiance but your son has bad taste.'

They all laughed and went to class and they lived a happy school life because everyone knows that they didn't live happily ever after.


End file.
